


Everything (Not) In It's Place

by CupcakeGoth



Category: Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGoth/pseuds/CupcakeGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday's doll was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything (Not) In It's Place

Wednesday's doll was missing.

Not that she still played with dolls, but Wednesday's faith in a place for everything and everything it its place was strong enough to move mountains (except that mountains were - usually - in the proper place), which meant that she knew where every item in her room should be.

She made a token search under her bed, but didn't really expect to find her doll there. No, under her bed were only neatly stacked boxes holding old school projects ("9th Grade Science Fair: Poisonous Garden Weeds - How to Preserve Them" read one fading label), and a strange little sculpture Thing was felting out of the dust and lint it collected from around the house.

Wednesday stood up and briskly dusted off her hands. It wasn't that she missed her doll, but the empty chair for it on her nightstand offended her. She glanced around her room once more, then marched down the hall.

Wednesday didn't bother with anything dramatic as flinging open the door to Pugsley's room. She simply opened it, and walked straight to the wardrobe.

"You could have knocked," Pugsley said mildly, looking up from his homework.

Wednesday honored him with a bored glance. "I'm the eldest. I don't knock." She went back to gingerly pushing aside the heaps of dirty clothing and crumpled paper that spilled out from the open doors of the wardrobe.

Pugsley got up from his desk and ambled over to stand next to her. "What are you looking for?"

Wednesday didn't answer. She tried to shut the wardrobe doors, decided it was pointless, and stalked back out of the room.

Pugsley, following more on instinct than out of any curiosity, nearly knocked his sister over by not noticing that she was standing motionless in Pubert's doorway. Thanks to a recent growth spurt, he had a clear view over her dark head at the scene that held her transfixed.

A low table was carefully set with a lace tablecloth and battered china tea set. Seated around the table were a collection of ... guests, including an echidna skull, one of the larger potted Venus Flytraps from Morticia's conservatory, and Lurch. Lurch, wearing an enormous and blowsy black bonnet that had belonged to Great-Aunt Sophorifica. Seated at the head of the table, in what was presumably the place of honor, was Wednesday's doll, with her head daintily set on a doily to the left of her tea cup. And wearing his best suit, about to pour her a cup of tea, was Pubert.

Pubert beamed at his siblings. "Oh good! I didn't know if Thing had remembered to deliver the invitations to you! Here, Wednesday, you sit next to Marie Antoinette, and Pugsley, you sit next to Lurch."

Lurch raised a hand in greeting to Pugsley, and then, with great ceremony, placed Great-Aunt Sophorifica's bonnet on Pugsley's head, where it sank down past his nose.

"Pubert," started Wednesday, in tones promising pain, suffering, and dire consequences, "Thing never ..."

She was cut short by the gentle swishing sound of skirts that always preceded their mother's arrival.

"Oh children, a tea party! Isn't that wonderful, Margaret?" trilled Morticia. "You see, you should have brought little What with you to visit!"

Wednesday and Pugsley stared at their mother in mute horror. Lurch started to unfold himself from his chair.

Morticia shook her head. "Oh no, Lurch, you stay there. I'm sure Pubert will need your help with the tea party."

Lurch sank back down, with only the faintest suggestion of disappointment on his face. Wednesday waited until her mother had shut the door before turning the full force of her glare upon her youngest brother. Unfazed, he filled her tea cup with a grey and steaming liquid.

"I stole treats from the pantry so it would be more like a real tea party," he confided to her.

Wednesday's glare slightly thawed. Pugsley pushed Great-Aunt Sophorifica's bonnet back up his head.

Pubert removed a silver domed cover to display the contents of the dish. Narrow pale shapes oozed a sticky red liquid.

"Oh," said Wednesday. "Ladyfingers."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted under my "imahack" username over on LJ.


End file.
